Starry Nights
by FlamboyantTrainwreck
Summary: One night Lara is saved by the Hulk and safely delivered home. After her ordeal she expects never to see him again, yet he returns to her home every night. This is the story of how a woman falls in love with a man with two personalities. Bruce Banner x OC - COMPLETE AND SEQUEL POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Attempted sexual assault which is very vaguely written but I'm gonna mark it between some * so you'll know when it starts and ends if you want to skip it.**

A young woman traveled down an old dirt road. To most it would seem like a lonely trip but to Lara, she loved it. She loved the solitude, she loved the fresh breeze of nature and she absolutely loved how bright and starry the sky was at night. She lived in a cozy cottage away from the hustle and bustle of city life.

She was a novelist writing by trade but she also dabbled in children's stories. Her best selling was a book series about Monsters that was used throughout daycares and preschools which taught children lessons such as not to judge by appearances and the value of differences.

Every other day she would make her way to the nearest town, which was a good half hours walk away (but it was okay, she loved to walk) to go about her business. She occasionally helped at a children's centre with volunteer work and of course shop for food and necessities.

Today she worked a little later then usual at the centre, there was an emergency with one of the parents and one worker needed to stay behind to take care of a child until the parent could arrive and she volunteered to stay, she didn't realise how late it had actually been until she stepped outside and began her walk home, darkness swept across the sky and it made her uneasy. She was grateful it wasn't entirely dark as the stars lit up her dirt path home but she still tried to walk briskly and get home as soon as possible. She usually was safe as no one often goes around the woods past the town but it also meant she was isolated in case something did happen.

* TRIGGER WARNING *

Suddenly she felt the wind knock out of her as she was pushed up against a tree. She tried to let out a scream before a hand clamped over mouth and she came face to face with a strange man.

"What are you doin' out here alone beautiful?"

Her nose was assaulted with the smell of alcohol and fear spread out through her, this man must of followed her from town, she did walk past an old bar on her way home.

"I can show you a good time."

She panicked as she felt the mans hand roam across her stomach. She struggled to get free and managed to bite his hand and let out a piercing scream, hoping, preying that someone ANYONE would hear her. She felt her world spin when he struck her across the face and fell to the ground.

* OVER *

She quickly tried to scurry away when she felt his hand grab her leg but suddenly felt him pulled away from her. She turned around and saw a large figure had grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"What the fuck?" The man questioned, disoriented and hazy as he looked at the figure.

Hulk stepped into full view towering over the man, his face seemed to drain of all colour and he ran, tripping slightly before hightailing it away from them.

Lara felt her heart beating so fast and hard she honestly thought it would explode out of her chest, she shuffled quickly to sit up as the large behemoth stepped slowly towards her. She looked away in fear, eyes squeezing shut as she saw him reach towards her and waited for a blow, possibly her death.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a large hand pat her head. It sank down with the force of his weight causing her to hunch. He repeated the motion a few more times before she realised he was... Patting her? She looked up at him and saw the Hulk was staring at her, almost like he was waiting for her to make a move first.

So that's what she did, standing carefully, wobbling a bit from her trembling knees she finally got a good look at him.

"You're... The Hulk... Right?"

She had done her fair share of editorials when she suffered particular bad bouts of writers block or when she needed the extra money and she had done a few pieces on the green goliath. Mostly they were just sightings, a few conspiracy theories and some on how the Hulk was a menace and how some General Ross dedicated his life to tracking him down to save the world and rid the people of the evil being.

The hulk nodded, still staring at her carefully, she had a feeling he was watching her just as cautiously as she was watching him.

This so called evil creature had just saved her life, she couldn't believe the articles she had edited after meeting him now. The Hulk suddenly turned away and began to walk off, crouching like he was ready to leap.

"Wait!" Lara cried out, quickly shortening the distance between them. Hulk stopped and looked at her, almost warily? Or maybe she was just projecting her own emotions onto the beast. She gathered her courage and took a deep breath.

"I... Um, I'm a little... Shaken up... Would you... Mind walking me home?"

Yep, she was crazy. Lara had officially gone insane. She peeked up at him, afraid of his response, it was a silly question she didn't know why she even asked and-

"Okay."

Her trail of thought was broken when she heard his deep gruff voice respond. She blinked up at him, honestly shocked before she quickly got her head together, the Hulk had began walking, obviously deciding not to wait for her to simply stare.

She caught up to him and realised she had to take excessively long strides to keep up with his pace. They walked in silence for awhile, her walking in front, leading the way. Her mind was buzzing with a thousand thoughts a minute. She was currently walking beside a creature who could quite literally step on her and squash her. She felt safe though, for whatever reason, she felt safe.

They had eventually reached her cottage, she had seen the small garden lights and felt a wave of relief crash over her. She was HOME. She never wanted to leave again. She almost ran to her door in her excitement but she refrained, choosing instead to turn back to the Hulk.

"I..." She was at a loss for words. "Thank you for saving me."

The Hulk nodded at her, turning to leave once more.

"Feel free to come by for a visit if you'd like!" She called out as she waved him off, she didn't know why but she assumed polite conversation was appropriate for the man (?) who just saved her life. He walked through the thicket of trees disappearing into the forest entirely and Lara walked towards her gate, thinking that would be the last time she ever saw him.

Evidentially she was wrong.

For whatever reason the Hulk had indeed come back. She was lounging around, on her couch when she felt the ground suddenly shake.

 _E-earthquake?!_

Was her first thought but it had stopped nearly immediately, she stood and made her way to her window, her eyes widened when she peaked through the blind and saw Hulk, much to her surprise, standing outside her house.

She pulled on a jacket and went outside, the cool fresh air hit her and she smiled. She loved the nights crisp air.

"Hulk? You came back?" She wasn't expecting an answer so she half didn't know why she asked the question. She supposed she DID invite him back but who would have thought he'd take her up on that offer. He was staring at her again, silently. She bit her lip unsure of how to proceed. She couldn't exactly invite him inside for tea and cookies, he'd never fit through her door!

Instead she once more worked up the guts and made her way towards him. He watched as she sat herself down and looked up at him.

"Would you like to sit with me and look at the stars?"

The question hung in the air before Hulk had plonked to the ground beside her. Every so often she would try to peak at him, study his face as he gazed at the sky with that ever present scowl on his face.

And that was how it started.

This continued near daily, she'd feel the familiar quake of the ground, grab her coat and head outside. They started sitting at a comfortable distance apart but slowly but surely they had ended up sitting closer and closer until eventually she found herself situated in the Hulk's lap, he would stroke her hair and pat her head and again she didn't know how she should feel about this but it was pleasant. She found it to be her favourite time.

She opened up to the Hulk more and more and began talking to him. At first it was unsure sentences and awkward conversations but surely enough she ended up talking to him avidly each night, Hulk in turn responded with short answers and simple sentences but she had come to expect it of him. One night she found the courage to ask him what he was doing here in the deep woods.

"Hiding." Was his simple statement and she wondered what could something like the Hulk possibly need to hide from.

She ended up doing more research about him and found out how General Ross had chased him across America and it made her heart ache. She also discovered that the Hulk never really attacked anyone first. It was ALWAYS in self defence or in response to the militaries assault. She grew to want to protect the Hulk and keep him safe. She wanted him to feel... Loved...

She swallowed awkwardly when she realised she was blushing at the thought.

No no no no

She couldn't! She DIDN'T! It was simply impossible. She wouldn't believe she had a CRUSH on the 8 foot tall green man. Nope. Definitely not.

...

...

...

...

 _Oh my god I have a crush on the Hulk..._

The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks and she was tempted to pretend she wasn't home when his next visit came. She found herself nervous instead of excited and paced around her living room until she felt the ground quake signalling the Hulk had arrived. Slowly she pulled her jacket on and took a deep breath, she quickly checked her self out in the mirror, nodding at her reflection before reaching for the door handle.

Hulk was already seated, cross legged and looking at the sky. She made her way to him and he held out his hand, allowing her to take it as she hoisted herself onto his lap, making herself comfortable as she gazed up at the beautiful expanse of stars. She was mostly silent this night, thinking and just enjoying his company.

When it was time to leave and she felt the Hulk start to stand, instead of simply hopping off his lap as per usual she gathered her courage and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She quickly slid down and made her way to her door afraid of the consequences.

"Goodnight Hulk!" She smiled as she nodded to him, shutting the door quickly.

Hulk stood in silence for a moment, pressing his hand to his cheek.

"Goodnight Lara."

The next day Lara awoke bright and early and readied herself for the day, she got dressed and had breakfast and picked up her weaved basket, ready to go into town to shop after her day of work. She halted after she opened her front door and stared at the sight before herself baffled.

"Huh..."

In front of her was a... large chunk of ground? It looked like a construction truck had scooped up a pile of dirt and dumped it in front of her gate. It was definitely torn up ground and uprooted as she could see it's dirt covered roots. Upon closer inspection she noticed the chunk of ground was covered in wild flowers.

She put two and two together as her brain clicked. Did the Hulk give her flowers? Was this what was happening? She had no other explanation. She stepped towards the large mess and found herself smiling shyly. She plucked the flowers that weren't crushed from the ground and placed them inside. She decided she would press them when she returned home.

After a long day at the children's centre she trudged back home, her shoulders were aching from all the lifting she had done, if anyone ever tells you childcare is an easy job do NOT listen to them. She couldn't wait to get home. Take a nice hot bath and then go to sleep.

She gasped when she saw a shirtless man sitting against her gate, her first thought was to be terrified or run but she took a few steps closer and when he noticed her he awkwardly scrambled to his feet. She stared at him in a hopefully subtle manner.

 _Ooooh, he's cute!_

No! Now was not the time for thoughts like that! She tried to give a hard look to make herself seem brave as she stared at him expectedly. He smiled at her nervously and took careful steps towards her. She looked at his hand as he raised it for her to shake.

"Hi... I'm Bruce Banner. The, uh, the Hulk."


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce muttered angrily to himself as he walked through a dirt trail that was now all too familiar to him despite his best efforts. He was sick of this forest. He was sick of waking up on the cold ground and he was sick of not being able to leave!

Every single time he managed to leave the forest he ended up blacking out and waking up in the same cave. It always had food waiting for him and he wondered why the hulk was making such an effort to actually stay in one place. But this was it! This is the last time! He'd give anything to sleep on a ratty motel mattress at this point and have a shower.

He did have vague flashes of a woman and he again wondered what this woman was like for the other guy to take such a shine to her. He would put up with it before but they NEEDED to leave, General Ross would of had to catch up to him by now, trailing them from the last sightings.

He felt the familiar growl at the back of his mind.

"No! Okay no! I don't care what you want we can't stay here anymore!" Bruce knew he must of looked crazy, shouting to himself, shirtless and dirty and wandering through the woods. He didn't care, he hoped that by verbalising his command it would make his resolve stronger.

His head started throbbing.

"What are you going to do when General Ross finds us? We have to leave!" Bruce didn't want to be so harsh but he was putting his foot down. They HAD to leave. He already felt way to uncomfortable staying this long.

"Do you really think this girl would care about you if she knew what you were really like?!"

He stopped as a sharp pain exploded in his head forming the worst splitting migraine Bruce had ever had in his life. He sunk to his knees as the pain got worse. His head felt like it was about to explode! Bruce clutched his head, nails digging into his skull as he tried to fight back. He was suppose to be in control! He was suppose to be stronger then this! He was suppose to, suppose to, suppose to... He grunted in pain. He couldn't even think anymore!

"Alright, alright fine we'll stay! Just STOP!"

And just like that, everything stopped, his head was fine but he was breathing heavily trying to recover from that episode.

He couldn't do this anymore, they would be found. Bruce was frantic. He was panicked and started to feel more like a cornered animal then a human being.

After finally regaining a sense of control over his body he stood. Bruce rattled his brain as he tried to decipher his way through the winding thicket of trees, trying to remember the flashes from Hulk's mind. He had to find that cottage. He had to put an end to this.

After an hour of wandering he finally found it. He took careful steps towards it. He looked at the position of the sun in the sky which told him it was only around noon and If his memory served correct she wouldn't be home yet.

Bruce sat down exhausted. He'd just have to wait for her. He closed his eyes and leaned against her front gate. He needed a break anyway, time to think about how he would convince her to tell the hulk to leave.

Bruce's eyes snapped open when he heard a nervous gasp and he stood to look towards the sound. His breath caught in his throat as he saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He only remembered vague blurs of her face so seeing her for the first time was a shock. He stifled those thoughts quickly, not letting himself get deterred.

He smiled at her in what he hoped was a pleasant manner and walked slowly towards her. He raised his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi... I'm Bruce Banner. The, uh, the Hulk."


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to what?!"

"Tell the Hulk you don't want to see him anymore."

"But-but why?" Lara frowned deeply, this is not how she expected this conversation to go, she supposed she honestly didn't have a clue how it was going to go anyway but definitely not in this direction!

"You know about the Hulk right? I'm sure you did research when you first met him." Bruce continued on calmly, sipping the tea she provided for him as he did everything in his mind to block out the Hulk from the forefront of his mind, he didn't need him listening in on this particular conversation.

Lara bit her lip and nodded.

"We're wanted, there are always people tracking us down to try to kill us. We have to keep moving."

"Then why haven't you left yet?" Lara chose her words carefully, she was doing everything she could to keep calm and rational.

"He won't let me leave, every time I try he keeps coming back to you." Lara did her best to suppress a blush and a small grin, knowing now was not the time to act like some giddy school girl.

"Frankly I'm sick of sleeping in a cave and surviving off fruit."

"Well what if you stayed here!?" So much for calm and rational.

This honestly threw Bruce off. He had almost spilt his drink out of surprise.

"I mean, you could stay if you wanted. I'm fairly off the grid anyway and..." She reached over and delicately grabbed one of his hands. "Aren't you sick of running?"

An uncomfortable pit grew in Bruce's stomach. His hand twitches under hers and he didn't know what possessed him to clasp hers back and squeeze it lightly.

"You'd... Let me stay?" That was not what Bruce intended to say, he was suppose to say 'No, I have to leave.'

Lara nodded. "I mean Hulk saved me and I trust him. But you're him too right? I want to get to know you as well. If you'll let me."

Bruce felt that pit in his stomach go away and was replaced with a warm feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. 'No, I have to leave.'

"Okay..." The word passed slowly through his lips.

Lara smiled at him tenderly before pulling away from him and standing. "Would you like to have a shower? If you've been out there so long I'm sure you've missed hot water."

Bruce nodded dumbly, he was still shellshocked from even agreeing to stay.

"I should have some clothes that fit you! I'll be back!" She disappeared off into another room.

Why did he even agree to stay? He knew he had to leave. Was it because somehow the Hulk influenced his opinion? He knew that wasn't the case. Maybe he has residual feelings for her carried over from the Hulk? Maybe but highly unlikely? Maybe it was because it had been a long time since anyone had been kind to him and he just wanted someone to care about him again.

He broke from his thoughts as she returned with a pair of tracksuit pants and what he assumed was a baggy on her tshirt. "What size are you? I'll buy you some proper clothes tomorrow."

Bruce took the clothes as he followed her to the shower. "You don't have too."

"Well do you have any money?"

"... No..."

"Exactly! I don't mind." She smiled brightly at him and Bruce wondered if he was blushing.

"Besides you can just pay me back by being good company!" She giggled. "It's been a while since I had a roommate."

Lara showed him the mechanics of her bathroom and offered him a towel.

"I'll make some dinner, you take as long as you like! I can't even imagine what it's like to go so long without hot water." She laughed again and Bruce found that he really liked the sound of it. He thanked her as she left and put the towel and clothes on the bathroom counter. He looked at the mirror and he could FEEL the Hulk smirking at him.

"This is only temporary. We are not staying here long."

That familiar sensation of pain started to seep into the back of his mind.

"I don't care what you say, this isn't permanent."

The pain increased slightly and his head started to throb.

"We can't ruin this girls life."

A headache was starting to form.

"End of discussion, we'll stay for now but you know nothing but destruction follows us. Do you really want her caught up in that?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply, trying to soothe his aching head.

This was just fantastic wasn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a several months since Bruce had decided to stay with Lara and he had to admit… He didn't think he had ever been this happy in his entire life. It was strange. Bruce even didn't mind when the Hulk came out at night to watch the stars with Lara. The change was less painful now that Bruce didn't fight it. They had never been so balanced before, so in tandem. Bruce started to feel safer, started to feel settled. He even didn't mind that he started to feel settled.

Days passed with a calm and peaceful manner, nothing like the frantic rush of when he was on the run. His nights were still mostly spent as his other persona, watching the stars with Y/N and when she eventually fell asleep Hulk would shift back to Bruce and he'd carry her to bed before retiring into the guest room he now called his own.

"Bruce?" Lara piped up as she looked up from her iPad, she used it almost exclusively now for her writing as she had basically given Bruce her laptop.

"Yes?"

"So can Hulk hear and see everything you do?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? What does kind of mean?"

Bruce sighed and shut the laptop to give her his full attention. They were both sitting on either side of her 3 seater couch, a small space laid between them.

"It depends on the circumstances, it depends if I want the change to happen, it depends on how aware he is. There are so many variables. I believe he is more aware of the outside then I am when when I'm stuck inside."

"Uh huuuuh." She hummed. "Well what do you see then? When Hulk is here?"

"I don't often remember, I'm usually too busy trying to regain control. I remember flashes and shifts. Images sometimes. Mostly I don't want to remember so I don't. When I was on the run and he fought I didn't remember much, now when he's out with you I remember more, see more. But that's because we're more… Agreeable now." Bruce explained as he watched her reactions. He couldn't help but let out a small smile at how her eyes sparked with interest.

He use to get jealous at her constant questions about the Hulk but he found she was also equally curious about himself. He had somehow found a woman who for whatever reason seemed to care about both of them. It made his situation somewhat easier to deal with, especially considering Hulk, he was always there, always in his head.

The accident only gave him a physical form. Bruce remembered back to high school when he always had that voice in the back of his head and the times he would have migraines and black out, waking hours later with no recollection of what he did, only to find out he got detention for fighting again. It was nice to not loose his memories anymore.

"Any other questions?" He quirked a brow towards her with a teasing grin.

She giggled and shook her head no.

"I'm satisfied!" She chirped happily.

"Until the next time?" Came his sarcastic response making her return his grin.

"Until the next time." She shifted from her spot and moved closer to Bruce, fitting herself comfortably against his side as they each returned their attention to their respective devices.

l-l

"Do you ever feel lonely Hulk?" Lara asked curiously without looking away from the sky.

"Sometimes."

"I guess I imagined it would be hard to feel lonely when you always have someone with you."

"It's easy to feel lonely when your other half hates you."

This caused her to shift her gaze from the sky to him.

"Do you hate Bruce?"

"Yes."

"Gosh, I really don't know how to respond to that."

"It doesn't matter."

Lara frowned. "I mean, I only I asked because I really like being alone. I moved out here just to avoid people!" She let out a small laugh. "Except ever since I met you and Bruce, I guess I didn't know how lonely I actually was. You both make me feel really happy. More… Whole…" She trailed off as she blushed, that was really stupid, wasn't it? Who even says that!

Her thoughts were broken when she felt his warm grip on her tighten.

"Me too."

l-l

Lara cursed as she locked up the centre doors. It happened again. A parent had been held back and was late to pick their child up. Once again Lara volunteered to stay behind. She scolded herself on her inability to say no!

She looked up at the sky, it was already dark. She took a deep breath as she sped walked down the street. Surely she wouldn't get attacked again right? It was probably like lightning, never strikes the same place twice? That analogy would have to do, she needed to feel safe right now.

Fear spread out through her when she saw a figure standing, leaning against a tree. She knew she was probably being ridiculous but she felt she had a right to be scared after what she went though. Upon closer inspection she saw the figure was

…

"Bruce?!" She blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Bruce looked up at her when he heard her voice and pushed himself off the tree to stand straight. "You didn't come home."

"I-l had to stay late at the centre."

"I was worried so I figured I'd wait here to walk you home." Bruce scratched at his face in an attempt to be nonchalant.

The fear that was in her was quickly replaced by an overwhelming warm sensation.

Bruce had never left her house, she often tried to coax the man into coming into town with her to have lunch or just to get out but he always said he never wanted to risk it.

"Shall we?" He prompted and held out his hand for her to take since she was just silently staring at him. "Oh!" She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Yeah."

Bruce laced his fingers with hers as he tugged her forward slightly when they started walking.

Lara remained mostly silent on the way home, usually she would be more chatty but she was currently trapped in her thoughts. She wasn't sure if Bruce didn't notice or just didn't mind. He was the type of person to comfortably sit in silence but so was she.

When they finally made it home, it was late. She placed her bags down on the table and stared at Bruce, watching him take his coat off. She silently walked towards him and tapped his shoulder so he would turn around to face her. When he did she threaded her hands into his hair and stood on her tiptoes.

"I… I have feelings for you. Both of you."

Bruce's eyes widened but he didn't have time to react any other way as she gently tugged him downwards and pulled him into a kiss.

It was soft at first, and unsure. But gradually it turned into something more. Bruce had circled his hands around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her tightly as his tongue swept across her lip. She opened her mouth for him and he wasted no time entering her mouth, gliding his tongue against hers.

She let out a soft moan as she felt like he was dominating her mouth, digging her fingers further into his hair and trying to keep him as close as she could. It felt like all the heat between the two had suddenly been released, all the months they spent tiptoeing around the other were over and all the tension finally snapped.

Lara eventually pulled away to breathe and she gasped at what she saw.

It was Bruce, of course, breathing heavily like she was. Except one eye was the deep brown she adored and the other was the Hulk's vibrant green.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who-who am I talking to?"

Lara asked nervously as she stared, she couldn't look away, she didn't mean too but she was staring mouth agape.

"B-Bruce or Hulk?"

Who ever she was talking to looked just as horrified as she did as he teetered backwards, letting her go to look at his hands.

"I-me-both?"

Bruce (?) stumbled and moved violently. "I don't understand…" His voice was soft.

"What is happening?!" His voice was suddenly loud as he slammed his fist against the table making her jump slightly. It was so strange watching him go from a panicked jitter to confident violence.

He knocked over a chair so she shuffled forward to try and stop his awkward flailing.

"Waitwaitwait!" She grabbed onto his cheeks, smooshing them since she used force to get him to stop.

"Calm down! Bruce? Hulk? Both of you! Just calm down!" Her heart was racing and she was so confused but evidentially she had to be the strong one right now. He looked at her, wild eyed. "Calm. Okay? Calm. Deep breaths, like me." She breathed deeply in hopes that he would imitate her and she loosened her grip on his cheeks when he did.

"Now stay calm. Think before you talk. Who am I talking to?"

He stood, eyebrows knitting together as his eyes darted back and fourth in thought.

"Both…" He said quietly.

"Both?" She repeated raising a brow in confusion. He looked at her again, with that panicked look.

"Okay no no both! Both is good! You're both right now." She quickly confirmed, trying to keep the situation calm.

"Has this ever happened before?"

Bruce, or at least his body, shook his head no.

"Why do you think it happened?"

"I wasn't going to let him be the one to kiss you!" He raised his voice as he clenched his fist tightly making her jolt again at the sudden outburst. She wasn't afraid of him, just nervous.

"What have you done to us?" Now his voice was quieter, she noticed his shoulders hunched too.

"Because everything is always my fault?!"

"I didn't do this!"

Lara bit her lip as she watched the man argue with himself in front of her. It was interesting seeing him rapidly change body language and vocal tones.

"Boys?"

The argument continued.

"BOYS!"

It stopped and he looked at her. She knew it wasn't really appropriate but she couldn't help but smile at his confused expression. They were adorable!

"Don't laugh at us." He slouched, voice more even.

"You both are just so cute!" She giggled.

"No I'm not!" Again his voice was even and his movements seemed more in tandem.

She covered her mouth with her hand to try and stifle her laugh.

"Well out of everything that's ever happened when I kissed a guy, this is certainly the strangest experience."

His nose flared slightly at the idea of her kissing other men and he scowled. Lara bit back a smile. That was Hulk's scowl, even with Bruce's face she'd recognise it anywhere. She felt her stomach make a small excited flip at the idea of him being jealous over her.

"Okay, let's try and work this out okay? What if one of you try to shift back?"

She saw him knitting his brows together, lip curled in a frown, now that was Bruce's thinking face, that much she knew. She wondered if they were communicating in his head rather then arguing out loud. Lara really couldn't believe what was happening but she supposed she should of expected by now that her life wouldn't be normal anymore.

He suddenly looked up and startled her slightly as he grabbed her.

"Oh!" She let out a squeak as one hand threaded through her hair, much like how Hulk would always pat her and the other rested around her back, fingers drawing random circles similar to how Bruce did whenever they cuddle up together.

She was gazing at his two toned eyes again, this time more in curious wonder rather then abject horror.

"I don't know if this will ever happen again." He pulled her closer to him. "I might never get this chance again."

Lara felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "I don't understand? What do you mean?"

Instead of answering her he leaned down and kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. He directed her backwards and she felt her back softly hit the wall and felt his hips press against her own.

She let out a soft sigh as he pulled away and she saw his eyes searching her own, almost pleading for her permission for them to continue. She suddenly realised what he had meant and felt her face burn red. Even if they were somehow sharing consciousness, Hulk was currently in Bruce's body, meaning right now he could… With her… Oh my…

She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and smiled shyly, pressing herself against him as she drew him back for another kiss. This was going to be one hell of a night…


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS SMUT SO SKIP IT IF YOY ARE NOT COMFORTABLE YOU WON'T MISS ANYTHING PLOT WISE

If you had told Lara from a year ago that she was going to be pressed against a wall, kissing one man with two active minds she would of said you were crazy. But now? Well here she was against a wall, kissing one man with two active minds! Funny how things work out sometimes.

Her hands threaded into his hair as he flicked his tongue against her own before he began exploring her mouth. His hips were pressed against Lara's and he was slowly grinding against her, relishing in how their bodies seemed to perfectly fit together.

Lara felt her stomach flip and heat began to pool down in her lower regions, so she rolled her hips against his, matching his movements. He bit her bottom lip and let out a groan at the feeling of heat emanating off her.

She pulled away from him and he chased her lips with his own, she giggled at his eagerness and gently took his hand, leading him to her bedroom.

Once they arrived safely behind the closed door of her bedroom, she was once again pushed against a wall. He dipped his head down and kissed her neck, moving along her skin until he heard her gasp. He focused on that spot and sucked, grazing the skin with his teeth. He tested the waters of her pleasure, gently biting into her skin and lapping at the spot afterwards to create a mark. He pulled away when he was satisfied at the mark he left.

He felt a rush of excitement at seeing the mark on her. His Lara. Hulk and Bruce had always been forced to share everything, their body, their life, their time but as they looked at her and that mark suddenly nothing else mattered and the idea of sharing her wasn't that bad.

Deciding that he didn't want to wait any longer he ended up tearing her shirt off.

"I liked that shirt…"

"Not sorry." Came his gruff response as his lips went to her collar bone, exploring the newly exposed flesh with his mouth.

While Lara DID like that shirt she had also never been with anyone so, so raw. With somebody who wanted her so badly and looked at her like she was everything, like she was the centre of his world. It felt positively primal and a darker part of her would admit that she liked it.

He made quick work of her bra and stood back to look at her. She stood, half naked in front of him and felt extremely vulnerable under his piercing gaze. Feeling nervous about just how intense his eyes were flitting over her upper body she self consciously raised her arms to cover herself. His hands quickly shot up gripping onto her wrists and pulling her arms back down.

"Don't…"

Hulk had never seen a woman naked before and Bruce, well Bruce hadn't been intimate since his accident, any of his memories of a woman were left dusty and purposely forgotten. The combination of both these things had left them choosing to stare at her. Drinking in her appearance with a deep appreciation. He moved his hands from her wrists, dragging them up and down her arms before moving inward. She shivered as he cupped her breasts, palming and squeezing at the soft flesh.

Lara moaned when he began to circle her nipples with his thumbs, rolling the buds and pinching them to gauge what she liked. Lara let out a soft sound as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples, she squeezed her thighs together, arousal sweeping over her as he licked and nipped the hardened bud. She weaved her hand into his hair and scratched his skull lightly as she arched her back. He looked up at her catching her gaze as his tongue glided across her chest and engulfing her other nipple to give it the same treatment and fuck that was so hot she felt like she could of almost come right there and then.

When he pulled away Lara began to unbutton his shirt, looking at him, cheeks flushed with a shy smile. It was an oddly intimate moment for what it was. Lara glided her hands across his chest, caressing his bare skin and sending shivers down his spine. It was a strange experience to let his guard down like this and let someone touch him. She traced the contours of his chest and he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling. It felt good to just… Relax…

Lara smiled, watching his face as her hands roamed his chest. He looked so at ease and that made her feel so happy. Bruce usually always had a scowl or a nervous expression and to see him so peaceful and to know that she was the one making him like that gave her a feeling like no other.

With a burst of confidence Lara stepped backwards, smiling coyly she unbuttoned her pants, slipping them down along with her panties. She sat down and backed herself onto the bed completely exposed and bit on her lip in an attempt to look alluring.

It took all of 2 seconds before his hands flew to his pants, quickly working at his belt and tugging his pants and underwear down, he almost tripped as he kicked his shoes off and crawled onto the bed and hovered over her.

He caressed her face with the hand he wasn't using to support himself above her.

"Are you sure you-"

Lara cut him off with a tender kiss to his lips. "Bruce." She then kissed his forehead. "Hulk."

She smiled at him. "I don't think I've ever wanted anything more then this."

Bruce had honestly forgotten what it was like to feel loved like this, to feel so completely connected and at ease with a person and for the first time he understood why people used sex as a metaphor for becoming spiritually one as apposed to just being physically joined.

Hulk had never experienced this type of affection before, he had never had anyone let alone a woman actually want him. Hulk felt a deep seated need to make her entirely his and he was intent on showing her exactly that.

Settling comfortably between Lara's legs he lined himself up with her entrance and sank inside her. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her clench around him, squeezing his cock and surrounding it in her delicious heat. She was hot and wet and so tight he almost couldn't handle the assault on his senses. Lara wrapped her arms around him and the feeling of her nails lightly biting into his skin grounded him more as he buried himself deep inside of her.

"Ooh fuck." Lara whimpered out as she felt herself stretch around him. She could feel a dull pressure start to build inside her and rolled her hips against his to indicate she wanted him to move.

He placed one hand on the headboard for support as he rocked into her, setting a steady rhythm. It didn't take long for him to increase his pace, hips cantered against hers with a powerful force that made her sink slightly into the mattress with each thrust.

Lara's head dipped back into her pillow, eyes closed as she released whimpered little moans and gasps. Lara's body felt hot, body encased in the heat that was his body surrounding her, overpowering her senses and making her world spin.

He watched her with fascination, wanting to see every single detail of what he was doing to her, trying to commit to memory every curve and contour, every minute little detail that was etched onto her face.

Lara dug her nails into his skin, scratching along his back as she swung a leg over him, digging her heel into the back of his thigh as he let out a carnal groan, feeling himself go deeper into her at the new angle.

The fire and pressure was building and building and Lara felt her chest heave as he attacked her neck and throat with his mouth. She almost couldn't handle the euphoric sensations that was hurdling through her body. Sex had never been like this, sure she's had good sex before but it was somehow different. She felt like he was trying to completely envelop her, connect with her with everything he had.

She released a particularly loud moan when she felt him hit her Gspot, causing him to focus his attention to that spot.

Oh god she was so close.

"Look at me." His gentle voice cut through her cries of pleasure.

She felt her body tense, letting out a shuttering gasp as she opened her eyes and looked into his own. She almost felt like everything around them had frozen in that one moment their eyes connected. She saw the love laced in with desire in his dual coloured eyes and she was certain her expression was mirroring his. She leaned forward and kissed him, crashing her lips against his clumsily as her orgasm rushed through her, she could feel her entire body pulsate and twitch and clench around him with satisfaction.

He took full advantage of the way her body was pliant against him with need, pounding into her relentlessly as he propelled towards his own release. He grunted and let out a low moan, muffled by her mouth as he came. He rode out his orgasm slowing his movements as they both came down from their high, breathlessly.

Everything felt surreal and hazy and perfect and neither Bruce or Hulk were completely sure that this was real, it felt too good to be true. But she was here. She was here and real and beneath him and so beautiful. He gave her a languid kiss as he pulled out of her and cuddled up to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as he laid his head on her chest.

Lara smiled tiredly, she returned the gesture, she felt a pang of guilt as she saw deep red lines trailing down his back, she ran her hand smoothly over the lines with one hand as the other weaved into his hair. She felt him completely relax under her touch and felt his breathing deepen.

"Are you asleep?" She asked incredulously albeit quietly in case he was. When he didn't respond she adjusted herself comfortably and accepted her fate of being trapped under him. Lara wondered briefly if Bruce was the type of guy to fall asleep straight after sex or if he was just mentally exhausted from the stress of sharing a body. She assumed it was the latter.

She pulled the corner of the blanket around them and was left to her thoughts as she carded her hand through Bruce's hair tenderly. She almost giggled as she wondered to herself, did this count as a threesome?


	7. Chapter 7

Lara's eyes snapped open as she heard her alarm, she reached over and blindly groped at her side table until she felt her alarm clock and flicked it off. She closed her eyes again and threw off her blanket, stretching her arms. Lara shivered as the cool morning air hit her newly exposed bare skin. She sat up and looked to the other side of the bed, seeing it empty.

She frowned for a moment, mind jumping to the worst conclusion but quickly dismissed her thoughts. Bruce would never… She stood and collected a shirt and pair of pyjama pants and made her way to the bathroom.

When Lara padded out of her bedroom she was hit with the smell of bacon in the air. A small smile spread on her lips as any last inkling of fear disappeared and she wandered into the kitchen, seeing Bruce cooking in a pair of sweatpants.

"Well this is a good morning." She grinned, giggling when she saw him jump and turn around.

"I, ah, I wanted to make you breakfast." He said shyly and with a hint of awkwardness in his tone.

Lara walked closer to him, craning her head up and standing on her toes to look into his eyes, Bruce almost backed away but was trapped between her and the kitchen counter.

"Are you… Just Bruce now?" She asked looking at his two brown eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I-I woke up as myself."

Lara leaned forwards, feeling Bruce tense slightly as she reached around him to turn off the stove, stowing away the risk of burning their breakfast. She leaned back on the balls of her heels and looked at him, taking in his nervous expression and jittery movements. He looked at her with a small and shy smile and she noticed his eyes were flitting from her face to her neck.

"Proud of yourself?" She teased, knowing how her neck had marks all over it after she had fixed herself up in the bathroom. Bruce bit his lip and fixed his gaze onto her eyes.

"A little."

"Of course you are." She rolled her eyes as she turned, walking towards the cupboard to pull out two plates. "Boys will always be boys after all."

Bruce quickly turned and grabbed the handle of the saucepan to help her set up breakfast. "I mean…" He began to defend himself. "I hadn't done… THAT… since… well… it's been a long time…" He ran his hand through his messy hair, unlike her he evidentially hadn't worried about brushing his hair when he awoke and had quite impressive sex hair. She felt it was an attractive look for him.

She bit back a smile as they silently worked around each other to prepare breakfast. The air around them was light and comfortable. Last night as she laid awake she was worried the next morning would be awkward but it wasn't and that filled her with a warm comforting feeling.

"You didn't have to make breakfast." She said as they both sat down at the table.

"I thought it would be appropriate to."

"Pfft, what, did you google that." Lara laughed but then noticed the slight scrunch in his face.

"Bruce!" She let out a few giggles.

"Seriously?!"

Bruce looked down at his breakfast to avoid her face. "Like I said, it's been a long time…" He mumbled as he shoved some egg into his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk.

"Nooo, l think that's adorable!" She reassured him with a smile. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met Bruce." She picked up her fork and started eating.

Bruce swallowed and grinned proudly at her comment as he continued to eat.

"Soooo." Lara announced somewhat awkwardly after they finished their food. "We should probably talk about this… us…. I mean, you, me and Hulk." She fiddled with her fingers. Bruce stiffened somewhat but nodded, he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

"We talked…"

"Uh huuuh." She prompted him to continue. She wasn't going to lie, this was a weird conversation, but then again the whole situation was kind of weird so she didn't know why she expected anything different.

"We agreed, to, uh, share you…" She could hear the awkwardness in his voice. "If you, if you wanted that is."

She thinned her lips and breathed in deeply through her nose. Yeeeah this was definitively a weird conversation. She nodded slowly. "I mean, I'd like that." She felt her face flush. "I meant what I said last night. I have feelings for both of you." She saw Bruce smile at her, he felt a weight off his chest.

"Does this mean you'll be staying with me permanently?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

They exchanged nervous smiles as Lara stood and walked towards Bruce. She perched herself on his lap and weaved her arms around his neck. "I'm glad." She kissed his lips. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you anymore." She kissed his forehead. "Both of you." She confirmed.

Bruce noticed that her kissing his forehead had become a recurring thing and he realised that was her way of acknowledging Hulk as well as him. Bruce felt him quell in the back of his mind. He dropped his hands around her waist, clutching her to him.

Bruce couldn't believe it, he had appeared to finally get along with his other half, he didn't have to run anymore and most importantly he had someone to love, someone that loved him. For the first time in years he felt like he could actually have everything he wanted in life. He was finally going to allow himself to be happy.

l-l

"Bruce!" Lara shrieked as she tried to get out of his grasp. "I have to go to work!" She giggled as she felt his arms tighten around her and his lips on her neck. "You don't technically have to do anything." She rolled her eyes at him and escaped his grip. She honestly couldn't believe how much Bruce seemed to change so quickly. He was more relaxed, like he finally stopped being so tense and on edge all the time and it truly made her happy to see him so happy. She picked her handbag up off the table and turned to him, pressing a light kiss to his lips and then his forehead. "I'll be home this afternoon."

l-l

Lara walked home with an uneasy feeling, it was day so she wasn't afraid of… THAT happening again… But she couldn't shake of the feeling she was being watched somehow. She had this feeling for a the past few days now but she tried to ignore it. She stopped for the umpteenth time and looked around. She was probably just being ridiculous, it was just nerves, surely. She pushed her worries to the back of her mind and carried on home.

She and Bruce were both sitting on the couch, Lara was cuddled up against Bruce and writing on her iPad as Bruce was reading a book.

Suddenly windows shattered and in rolled in strange beeping devices. Lara screamed at the noise and didn't even have time to register seeing the devices as Bruce screamed her name and she felt Hulk pull her towards him and drape himself over her. She was shaking and her heart was pounding and her ears were buzzing and all she could do was hold onto Hulk tightly as the room exploded around them.

Her eyes were closed and she screamed when Hulk pulled away from her, she tried to hold onto him but felt him leave her grip and roar, running out of her sight. She held onto her self and kept her eyes closed, she was crying and maybe screaming? She wasn't sure, she was afraid. She was too afraid. What was happening?!

Lara finally allowed herself to look up when she heard no more gunshots. She raised her head, swallowing as she looked up. Hulk was shaking like she was, but she assumed it was in anger and not fear. She saw bodies around him, bodies in uniforms? Military uniforms? It took her a moment to piece together what had happened.

General Ross…

She felt sobs rake through her very core as she hyperventilated, looking behind her and seeing her cottage completely destroyed. "H-Hulk?" She could barely hear herself. He wasn't looking at her. She got up on shaky legs and wobbled towards him. "Hulk…" She didn't know what else to say. For every step she took towards him he took a step away. She looked at his eyes and saw the guilt in his own. She realised why…

"Hulk, Bruce no…" She cried as he gave her one last look. "I-I just lost my home… Please, please! I can't loose you too…" He jumped away, leaving her and she knew that this time he wasn't coming back…

She dropped to her knees and cried because what else could she do? She had just lost everything…


	8. Chapter 8

Lara began the the long and painful process of trying to rebuild her life. She tried to rummage through the rubble of her home to see if she could salvage anything, before making her way back to the town to use a phone. She guessed that this was the downside to not having any friends… She didn't really have a lot of options.

She booked herself a room for the night in a small motel, sitting on her bed and breaking down again. Sobbing as everything that happened sank in. She reached for the phone and called the only person she could think of who would help her.

l-l

Bruce's head ached and pounded. He could NOT hulk out. He refused. The moment he did he knew Hulk would run back to Lara and he refused to do that to her. He needed to get as far away from her as possible. He did everything in his power to ignore the throbbing headache Hulk was giving him. Bruce couldn't believe he thought he could let himself be happy. He didn't deserve it. Lara didn't deserve what pain he bought. She deserved the best and look what happened. He destroyed her home and almost got her killed. His heart ached at the thought of never seeing her again but he couldn't ruin her life anymore then he already had. He fought hard but eventually he gave way to the mental exhaustion and felt himself pass out.

When he woke up again he was standing where he knew her cottage once stood, the rubble for the most part now cleared. He could feel the sadness creep through from the back of his mind.

"Well what did you expect? That she would still be here? We destroyed her home." Bruce sighed deeply. "She's gone. We couldn't find her even if we wanted too." He felt that dull ache throb against his mind. Hulk wanted to fight against Bruce, he wanted to thrash and pound and smash anything and everything but what point would it be?

Lara was gone.

l-l

"I can't believe you did something SO irresponsible! You are so much better then that. To think you would ever be dumb enough to even think of doing such a thing I can't even comprehend this!"

Lara rolled her eyes as she tried to tune out of her older sisters nagging. She loved her sister, she did, it was just she forgot how pedantic she was. It had been 2 months since she had temporarily taken up residence with her while Lara sold her now cottage-less land and got back on her feet. They waited together for her turn to see a doctor and her sister decided to use this opportunity to scold her again. She bit her lip to refrain from arguing with her sister. After all technically she deserved it, atleast with the story she gave.

She cringed at the memory.

" _What do you mean PREGNANT?! How did that even happen?"_

" _Well I slept with a guy, ONE guy that is and then I left the morning after and nooow I am pregnant." She nodded to herself awkwardly. It was better to tell her frantic sister it was a one night stand rather then telling her she slept with a man who just so happened to turn into a larger green man._

She sighed and placed her hands on her stomach. She missed Bruce and Hulk so much. She missed the way she and Bruce would cuddle on the couch and every night she still silently prayed Hulk would return to her, that she'd hear the quake of the ground like when he first started showing up to watch the stars.

She stood as the doctor called her name and walked into the room with her sister trailing behind. She laid down on the reclined chair and raised her shirt as the doctor prepared.

"So where's the father?" The doctor asked kindly.

Lara peered at her sister nervously before she turned her attention to the doctor.

"Don't know." She forced a laugh. "One night stand."

The doctor smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

Lara waved dismissively. "Nah it's fine, I mean I got something great out of it am I right?"

"Yes of course, now let's see your baby.

l-l

Bruce hadn't struggled this much with the other guy since he first transformed. He didn't know if the other guy blamed Bruce for loosing Lara or if he blamed himself but either way it was safe to say they did not get along anymore. Bruce didn't know what else to do, he couldn't risk staying here anymore, besides there was nothing here left for him anyway. Lara could move on and be happy, find someone else. She didn't need Bruce dragging her down, so he booked a one way ticket to India. It was time to leave for good.

l-l

Lara was laying on the hospital bed, sweaty, exhausted and in so much pain. The only thing that made this whole situation worth it was that she could hear her newborn baby's cries.

"He appears healthy, other then a slight mutation." The doctor announced after fully checking over her new son and handing him to the assisting nurse.

"He's a mutant?!" Lara's sister screeched in horror causing Lara to snap her head towards her angrily.

"Who cares if he's a mutant! He could come out green for all I care, he's still my son!" Lara paused for a moment. Oh shit that's a real possibility isn't it? "IS he green?" She hesitantly asked as she tried to peer up at her baby, she tried to sit up but found she couldn't so she made grabby hands at the doctor. "Gimme my son!"

The doctor laughed as the nurse finished cleaning her son and bundling him in a blanket. "No no, fortunately it's not that kind of mutation." He assured Lara's sister as he handed the baby to Lara.

A feeling of complete and unconditional love filled her, she had known this baby for all but 3 seconds and already she'd decided she'd willingly kill everyone in this room if it were to protect him. She looked him over and he seemed perfectly normal, other then being the most beautiful baby on earth that is.

Her sister looked at him and smiled, cooing over him.

"I don't get it, what's the mutation?" Lara asked as she looked from her normal looking son to the doctor.

"It's a rare genetic mutation. Heterochromia."

"Hetero-whatia?" She frowned as she looked at him. The baby finally blinked open his eyes and looked at his mother. Lara gasped and she felt tears sliding down her face as he looked at her with wide eyes, one green and one brown.

"Heterochromia. When your eyes are two different colours." The doctor announced.

"You mean like how cats and dogs can have two different eyes?" Her sister asked.

"It can happen with humans too but don't worry, it won't effect his vision in any way, it's perfectly healthy." The doctor assured her fretting sister.

"Are you okay?" Her sister asked concerned after noticing she was crying.

"I'm just-I'm just so happy." Lara sniffed and gently hugged her child to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Lara had relocated to Seattle after the birth of her son. She didn't have the heart to move to another small town and she also wasn't ready to give up on finding Bruce. She felt like if she bought a new house and settled down that would mean her admitting that she gave up hope. She refused, even when the years went by and she watched her son grow in the small apartment she rented she couldn't stop the pain of wondering what life would be like if they didn't leave her.

Jason really was the light in Lara's life. He kept her going and kept her sane. She never once thought she could love something as much as her son but here she was. He looked so much like Bruce, chocolate brown curls and all. He was so social too, nearly everyone who came upon him was mesmerised by his dual coloured eyes and Jason preened under the attention he received.

Jason was so smart too, smarter then someone his age should be and she knew Bruce would be proud of that. He was also the sweetest boy give or take a tantrum every now and then and she knew Hulk would be happy that Jason was as gentle as he was, even though Hulk pretended he wasn't gentle, she knew he has.

"Mama Mama! Capin Merca!" Jason cried out in excitement as he slammed his hands on the ground in front of him, watching the TV set.

Jason had absolutely adored anything and everything Captain America. The boy was utterly obsessed. He watched the old documentaries, he knew the Howling Commandos and when Lara had taken him to the Smithsonian Captain America exhibit it was the happiest she had ever seen her child.

"Yeah? That's great baby!" She smiled at him before going back to her laptop. She was trying to book tickets too New York. Jason was ecstatic about the New York invasion, too young to fully comprehend the tragedy and chaos it caused and too wrapped up in the excitement of the constant streaming of news that came with the aftermath.

Lara had to get to New York after seeing Hulk for the first time in three years. When she saw him on the television during the invasion her heart practically stopped. This was her probably her only chance to see him again and she had to hurry before he disappeared again.

Unfortunately all flights centred around New York were still canceled and she wouldn't subject her son to a forty hour car trip, a five hour plane ride seemed much more plausible. She just had to wait until planes were running again. It frustrated her to no end that she had found Bruce and Hulk and couldn't get to them. She honestly didn't know whether or not to slap him or kiss him.

She would never forgive herself if she missed this window of opportunity, eventually she ended up booking a flight to Manhattan and decided from there she would rent a car and drive to New York. Lara took a deep breath and tried to centre herself. If Bruce didn't want to be with her he could tell her to her face. Lara wouldn't accept it any other way.

"Yay Capin Merca!" Jason shouted as he threw a cushion, causing it to spin as if it were the star spangled shield itself. Lara smiled, if they could be a family, she couldn't wait for him to meet his father? Fathers? Eh they'd work it out when they got there.

"Come on honey." She picked up her son and bounced him slightly causing him to giggle.

"You and I are gonna take a trip."


	10. Chapter 10

"WWAAAAAAAAAH!"

"I know, I know sweetheart. We'll stop soon." Lara tried to console her wailing son from the front seat. Jason was fine during the plane trip but his patience had ran thin and the small child was fussing and fidgeting in the car seat. Jason just wasn't use to staying strapped into one spot for so long and honestly it was a miracle he hadn't torn out of the seat yet.

She had pulled over to the next McDonald's she saw to give him a break and make sure he was okay. As she was feeding him a sundae she started to get lost in her thoughts. She came out here all this way so sure that Bruce would rejoin their lives but what if he didn't want too? And what if he didn't want too but only did because she had his son? She didn't want Bruce to stay with her out of obligation but she also didn't want to keep such an important detail secret.

Bruce left because General Ross found him but was that still an issue? He had basically dropped off the planet after he left her but now everyone knew about Hulk and all the other Avengers. Would things be different? She took a spoonful of the ice cream and popped it into her own mouth, letting the flavour overtake her senses for the moment and let her temporarily forget her worries.

l-l

"I still think this is a terrible idea." Steve said warily as he watched the Hulk smash apart another chitauri battleship.

"Relax Stars and Stripes, I've got this all under control." Tony said proudly, standing in his iron man armour, face plate up. Tony came up with his so called brilliant idea of bringing out the Hulk to smash the larger wreckage of the invasion to help the clean up crews he founded and hired. He figured it was a great way to let the big guy let off some steam and build trust between them as a team.

Steve held onto his shield a little too tightly, after all if this became out of control people could get hurt and that was something the captain wanted to prevent especially after the attack on Earth.

l-l

Lara had settled Jason back in the rented car. She set him up comfortably with a juice box and her phone to play some app games. Thankfully the rest of the trip was mostly silent.

l-l

Lara slowed down and came to a stop when she saw road blocks and men in suits flagging her to stop. She frowned and got out of the car to meet the man who was walking towards her.

"Sorry miss, you can't go this way. You'll have to go around."

"Why not?" Her frown deepened as she saw the Stark Tower. She was so close. She knew a good chance of finding him would be finding Tony Stark. She figured she'd make the Iron Man tell her everything he knew or at least where to go from there.

"We're still cleaning the wreckage from the invasion and Mr Stark isn't allowing anyone within the area for their own safety." The man explained to her with a stoic look.

"Ooooh okay!" She smiled apologetically. "Riiiight right I'll go around." She began to walk back to her car. "Sorry for the trouble!" She waved at him sweetly.

Lara opened the back car door. "Hey sweetheart~! Let Mama just check how secure your seatbelt is." She grinned at him, making a silly face and causing Jason to giggle while she tightened and secured the child seat.

Lara returned to her seat, securing her own seatbelt before stepping on the gas and flooring it. The car sped forward and the man in uniform quickly jumped to the side as she smashed through the blockade. Well she had officially done something that was most definitely probably illegal. She could quote that love makes you do crazy things but let's face it she was way beyond crazy at this point. So she supposed that there's no turning back now!

Jason was giggling and clapping his hands at the stunt, while Lara's heart was pounding in fear. _At least he was having a good time..._ She thought sourly as she imagined this turning into a police chase with her ending up in jail. Once more she slowed the car as her heart stopped. There he was. Hulk was actually here...

She didn't expect to actually find him even though she had hoped so with all her heart that she would. She sat, clenching the steering wheel frozen as she watched him smashing what she assumed was some alien wreckage. She shook herself out of her shock and quickly got out of the car.

She lifted up Jason and quickly walked up to whom she recognised was the famous Captain America himself. She felt like she had to hurry or she'd be caught at any moment. She approached Steve who was a few metres behind Tony.

"Uhh excuse me!" She called out awkwardly gaining Steve's attention. He turned around and raised a brow obviously not expecting a small woman holding a toddler on the scene.

"Oh uh, hello, can I help you with anything miss?" Steve asked with a slight hint of confusion but never the less willing to help.

"Umm, oh! You can actually! You're a trustworthy guy right? Of course you are you're America's golden boy! Here!" She pushed Jason into Steve's surprised arms.

"Hold my son!" And with that she ran past him. She knew Jason would be fine left with Steve as to the young boy he was no stranger. "Uhh ma'am you can't go that way!" Steve tried to call out awkwardly as Lara ran through the safety barriers. "Tony!" He called out for his attention and motioned to Lara who was running towards the Hulk.

Tony, after being momentarily stunned with confusion took off after the woman as Steve was left with the child. He really didn't know what to do with a toddler suddenly in his arms. "So, I'm Steve." He said awkwardly to the excited child as Jason touched and poked the star on Steve's suit. "Capin Merca!" He squealed in delight over the moon at being in the confused soldiers arms. "Capin Merca!"

Before Tony could get very far he halted in shock. Lara had climbed onto the frame of a flipped car, standing so she was closer to Hulk's height and once she gained his attention she slapped him across the face.

Everyone else was still, no one knew how to react to the situation. How could they react? No one had ever been crazy enough to slap the Hulk before!


	11. Chapter 11

_I think I broke my hand..._

Lara felt her hand throb and ache badly but she wasn't about to let it show that, that hurt her. "You left me!" She stood firm, frown on her face as she watched him, with hands on her hips. Hulk had been been shocked when he saw her and even more so when he felt her tiny attack. His head bent to the side from her slap which of course didn't hurt in the slightest but left him stunned just by seeing her actually here. Did she hate him? The attack seemed to indicate so but why would she have come all this way if she hated him?

He hunched his shoulders and finally looked at her, after trying to stare at the ground to avoid her piercing gaze. "Sorry..." Hulk mumbled as he finally looked up at her. Lara saw the regret in his green eyes and her lip twitched as she couldn't hold the glare any longer.

"Will you leave me again?" She asked in a soft voice, afraid of his answer.

He shook his head no, if Lara didn't want him too he would never leave her again, Bruce be damned. He'd make himself stay angry forever if it meant Lara would be with him. That was all Lara needed as her hands flew to his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, Hulk responded by kissing back and carefully placing his large hand around her smaller body.

"Are we-are we watching the hulk get some action?" Tony leaned sideways whispering to Steve who had caught up to Tony and was now politely turned away looking at the ground as Jason remained happy and oblivious as he continued to be in awe over his personal hero.

"Turn back into Bruce." Lara announced causing Hulk to snort in anger at her suggestion, his hand holding her more firmly. He had just gotten her back!

"I need to talk to him too Hulk." Lara said with a soft smile, placing her hand on his warm green cheek. "Don't worry. I'm not going away this time. I'll be here when you come back."

"Promise?" Hulk asked and it was the closest he had ever been to vulnerable.

Lara nodded, feeling tears start to well in the corner of her eyes. "Yeah, and we'll watch the stars again."

Hulk nodded, still unhappy about her request but less apprehensive about losing her again allowing himself to shift and shrink back down.

Bruce took a deep breath as he steadied himself. He was worried how Tony's idea would go and honestly afraid if Hulk acted out and did anything other then smash the chitauri wreckage. He looked up nervously and his eyes widened drastically when he saw Lara.

She didn't give him much time to be shocked as she reached forward and slapped him (with her other hand) if Hulk was getting her anger so was Bruce it was only fair.

Tony nudged Steve's side excitedly. "Oh man this is better then a Spanish soap opera. I wish I had popcorn." He grinned absolutely loving whatever was happening in front of him right now.

Lara ALMOST laughed as Bruce did the exact same thing Hulk had done. Staring at the ground afraid to look up at her with his shoulders hunched.

"Bruce?" She asked delicately as she hopped off the flipped car. "Hey, I'm sorry." She said softly, she forgot that Bruce could be so sensitive sometimes.

"Why are you here?" He asked, voice shaken and still staring at the floor and Lara was honestly hurt by Bruce's words. She was about to answer when Bruce spoke up again. "You were safe." He looked up at her and now it was her turn to be shocked as Bruce gazed at her like he was about to cry. "You were safe!"

"But I wasn't happy." Lara answered placing her hands on his cheeks. "Not without you both. Bruce I wasn't happy." She felt tears start to fall from her own eyes. "I love you."

Instead of responding Bruce gripped her hands tight and pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around her, trying to eliminate any and all space between them. Bruce pulled away when he realised where they were and that this wasn't exactly a good place to share this private moment.

He glanced back nervously at Tony and Steve and blushed. Tony let out a whistle and a wolfish grin while Steve had once again made it a point to stare at anything but them.

He drew his attention back to Lara, noticing his arms were still tightly secured around her. He really didn't know what to say, almost breaking into a sweat as he gazed at her with a mixture of fear and happiness.

"How about we start over?" Lara questioned saving the man from his own detrimental thoughts.

"If you'll take me back." He said quietly as he nodded.

"Just don't leave me again hey?" She suggested with a small sob, overwhelmed with her own emotion.

"I won't." And it was true, Bruce had every intention of keeping his word. He felt like he got a second chance at life having her returned too him. Bruce briefly wondered if Tony would let her stay at the Tower as well, or if she wanted him to return with her to wherever she had made her new home. Hell Bruce would even take her back to India if he had too, maybe not India though... Maybe somewhere nicer.

"There's actually something important I need to tell you." Lara felt no worries about telling Bruce about Jason now that she knew that both Bruce and Hulk had indeed wanted to stay with her.

"Hey Bruce!" Tony called out, interrupting their moment. "Brucey!" Tony was waving his arm like an over excited child before pointing to Jason in Steve's arms. "Is this your kid?! This is so your kid isn't it?!" Tony grinned excitedly. "Can I be godfather?!"

Bruce's eyes shot to his brow in confusion. Wondering where Steve had procured a child and why on earth Tony would think it his. Bruce couldn't have children.

"Hi Mama!" Jason called out, waving his pudgy arm, feeding off the excitement.

"Hey baby~!" Lara called back to him smiling, Bruce quickly turned to face her and she was honestly concerned he was about to throw up with the face he was making and how pale he suddenly got when he actually looked at what the child looked like.

"Oh yeah." She said almost too casually. "You boys are a father." She stood, letting him have his mental breakdown, watching the emotions play out on his face with mild amusement.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gosh you guys, it's over and I wish it wasn't but I've entirely wrapped up the story. Thank you so much for going on this journey of one of my first real writing attempts with me and please if you have time leave a nice review.

l-l

Bruce groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. He sat up holding his head as it throbbed.

"Oh you're awake!" Lara chirped happily, turning her iPad off and looking to him.

Bruce jumped at her voice and looked at her shocked. So she wasn't a dream... "You're here..." He breathed out and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lara smiled back happily.

"What happened?"

"You fainted when I told you, you were a father."

The colour drained from Bruce's face.

"Please don't faint again. It's only funny once."

Bruce swallowed nervously. "Are you-are you sure it's mine...?"

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Lara raised a brow as a frown tugged to her face.

"Sorry." Bruce muttered. "I just- l never thought I could have... I mean after the accident... l left you pregnant?" Bruce's sentences were jumbled and half finished, they were as broken as his thoughts. "I left you pregnant..." He confirmed to himself, he sounded like he was about to break.

"Hey hey hey." Lara leaned forward and delicately grabbed his hand. "You did it to protect me remember? We stayed safe because of you." Lara forced herself to say, her feelings were VERY different from her words but she couldn't stand seeing how shattered he looked and she knew he would never forgive himself otherwise.

"... Is he like me...?"

"You mean is he smart, handsome and sweet like you? That's definitely a yes to all three."

"You know what I mean..."

"He's never turned green and as far as I know it's just him in there."

Bruce heaved a breath as his eyes welled with tears. "Can I see him?"

"Of course silly! You're his father." Lara grinned at his shy question. "It's all I've wanted." She felt her eyes start to water as well. Unable to contain herself anymore, Lara leaned forward pressing her lips to his with vigour. Bruce let out a moan of shock before wrapping his arms around her, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm and pulling her forward, helping her climb onto the bed with him.

l-l

Jason hadn't left Steve's side, much to Tony's chagrin. Both men were currently sitting at the table with Jason plopped in the centre of the table as Tony was trying to convince him Iron Man was better.

"No no, we like Iron Man!" Tony said loudly and enthusiastically. "He's cool!" Tony raised both his thumbs. "He can fly!" He held up his hands in the classic Superman pose. "Shoot lasers!" He made shooting noises as he pretended to fire his hand repulsors. "Captain America is a booooring old man." Tony made a dramatic frowning face as he nodded towards Steve. Jason watched him with interest.

"So whose your faaaaavouriite hero?"

"Capin Merca!l"

"Sorry Tony." Steve smiled apologetically.

"Rejected by my own Godson!"

"Who made you his Godfather?" Lara scoffed as she walked into the room hand in hand with Bruce.

"Mama!" Jason made excited grabby hands as Lara let go of Bruce's hand in favour of walking towards and picking up her son, pressing a kiss to his warm cheek.

"I can pay for his entire education." Tony said with a smirk.

"... Nice to meet you Godfather!" Lara let out a cackle of a laugh and clapped Tony's shoulder who smirked back proudly.

"You'll see I'll be his favourite superhero yet! He can be my sidekick when he's older!" Tony was already mentally designing a mini iron man suit.

"Tony." Bruce chastised defensively. "He's not going to be a hero."

"Weeeeeell." Lara chimed in causing both men to look at her confused.

Lara gently set Jason down. "Baby why don't you show everyone how strong you are."

"I allowed?!"

"Just this once."

Jason toddled forward with a determined face and grabbed onto the tables leg with both hands. With a small grunt he hoisted the table up raising it high above his head. He lost his balance and with a tiny "oomph!" as he landed on his butt.

Steve, Tony and Bruce's eyes all almost bulged out of their skulls as they stared at the small child in shock.

Lara crossed her arms proudly. "You should see his tantrums."

Bruce looked the most offended as the men gazed at her. "He has the Hulk's strength?!"

"He has your smarts!" Lara fired back at him, picking Jason up when he put the table down. "He's doing advanced math! Not because I'm making him, because he WANTS too!" She said emphasising his natural talent.

Bruce took a deep breath while Tony had the biggest grin on his face and Steve just looked concerned.

Bruce approached Lara and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gently guiding her forward. "I want to show you something." Bruce announced ushering her towards the door before Tony had the chance to jump in and go off on another rant.

"I thought you said he wasn't like me?" Bruce frowned as they stepped into the elevator.

"I said he didn't turn green. There's nothing wrong with him being like you and Hulk." Lara kept her tone civil as to not alert her oblivious son of the discomfort in the air. "Don't you get it Lara I've ruined his life." Bruce picked up the hint and tried to keep his tone even as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Are you my daddy?" Jason spoke up before Lara could respond to Bruce.

Bruce looked down at the child shocked.

"I told you he was smart." She muttered, knowing he worked it out just from hearing their conversation.

Jason stared up innocent at Bruce who swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, I am." He said nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Jason made grabby hands at Bruce so Lara lifted him off her hip and carefully placed him in Bruce's arms once she was sure he wouldn't drop him. Jason patted Bruce's face with his hand. He smiled and wrapped his small arms around Bruce's neck and nuzzled into him. "Daddy!"

Bruce looked up at Lara and she ushered him quietly to go on.

Bruce bit his lip to try and keep his composure as he wrapped his arms protectively around the child. "Dad-Daddy's here." The word sounded foreign and strange on Bruce's tone but never the less right. "And he's never going to leave you again." His voice cracked slightly at the end of his sentence and Lara let out a sob at the scene.

The three of them stayed in comfortable silence and after what seemed like an eternity Jason pulled away to yawn.

"Mama I tired." Jason blinked sleepily teaching for her. She plucked him out of Bruce's arms as she realised how late it actually was. "Right, we'll get you to bed soon baby."

"I still need to show you something first." Bruce smiled, wiping at his eye before he continued to lead Lara towards a small set of stairs.

She felt the warm air of the outside hit her as she looked around at the outdoors area. She looked at Bruce questionably.

"I thought you might... Want to watch the stars again..."

Lara's eyes widened as Bruce tugged his shirt off and let himself transform.

Jason eyes glistened in wonderment as he watched his father grow and turn green.

Hulk looked at Lara warily as his eyes landed on Jason. He didn't know how to react. He was almost half sure that he wouldn't be allowed to be around the very fragile child.

Seeing that Hulk wasn't moving she took the liberty to sit down and pat the ground beside her. Hulk carefully sat down beside her at a safe distance which caused Lara to roll her eyes and scoot towards him. "Baby." She said to Jason and gestured to Hulk. "This is your other dad. Uh, this is Green Daddy."

Jason eyes widened as his young mind processed what he was being told. Two daddys?! TWO daddys?! He didn't even have one daddy this morning! He once more made grabby hands as he leaned out of Lara's grip to reach Hulk, who in turn looked at Lara nervously. She smiled and placed Jason into Hulk's large hands, showing him how to hold Jason safely.

Jason made whining noises as he raised his arms which startled Hulk, immediately thinking he did something wrong his eyes darted to Lara. She held her hands up to her chest simulating that was what Jason wanted so Hulk as carefully as he could raised up Jason to his chest allowing the small boy to reach and pat Hulk's face like he did to Bruce. "Green Daddy!" He squealed in delight and nuzzled into Hulk's neck.

Lara wanted to laugh, she had never seen the 'incredible hulk' the 'strongest one there is' so afraid before, he did however hold her tongue and allow them to have their moment. Jason was so comfortable on Hulk's extremely warm chest he had ended up falling asleep. Hulk was once more startled when his child stopped moving but was assured that Jason had only fallen asleep as it was way past his regular bedtime.

Lara stood and made her way up onto Hulk's lap settling herself down comfortably. She smiled and looked up at him, looking at their son. She leaned against him and turned her attention towards the stars. She could finally watch the stars again with her beloved Hulk and she knew in her heart that this was the start of the four of them finally becoming a family.

The End.


	13. Sequel?

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Okay so I've had some people ask for a sequel so I'm thinking of doing more so a bunch of one shots. Specific events like "second pregnancy" or something. So I'm planning on doing it based off random ideas and prompts so if there's anything YOU want to see happen for this series please comment ^^/span/p 


	14. Gone do it

Y'all convinced me. I'm gonna do some sequel one shots.


	15. Sequel Posted!

Sequel posted! Check it out! s/12730334/1/Sunny-Days


End file.
